Fantastic Four
by CandyassGoth
Summary: Birthday fic to Crazy-Queen-of-Games-in-Secret! Two couples of swingers meet for an encounter where they share more than flirts. Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Fragileshiping, Kleptoshipping and Heartshipping.


A/N HELURR. This is yet another birthday gift. This one is dedicated to darling _Crazy-Queen-of-Games-in-Secret_. She allowed me to decide the theme, (I asked her yay or niegh first) and she decided on the shipping. Her suggestions were for either of these, '_Kleptoshipping, Fagileshipping, Tendershipping and Heartshipping_. The only shipping there I care for is Tendershipping BUT because I am soooo sweet (not really just a pervert) and love her so much, I decide to do a big mix up.

So, this shall be a foursome. An _awesome foursome_. I was going to name the fic that buuuut the pun on Fantastic Four sounded good too XD So in here will be a mixture of Tendershipping, Puzzleshipping, Kleptoshipping and Fragile shipping. Bakura, Ryou, Yami and Yugi. YAY

**WARNINGS: Man sex! Yaoi, anal, smut, sex talk, foursome, orgy, more yaoi, more man sex, possible crossdressing as I am literally going to make this up as I write.**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU FEEL Yami MUST OOOONLY WANT Yugi, OR Bakura MUST OOONLY WANT Ryou. This fic is WRITTEN SPECIFICALLY for the OPPOSITE.**

So, bet you never read a fic of these guys as _swingers_ hey? This takes place in Japan I guess. HUZZAH. Enjoy~

**I do not own YuGiOh**

**Fantastic Four**

Sipping his vodka, Yami scanned the entire club, taking in every detail until he knew exactly what everyone was wearing, who slipped what into whose drink and who was secretly making eyes at one another. He sat back relaxed against the fancy plush seat, his legs crossed, the leather stretched attractively over his equally attractive body.

To his right sat his partner, young Yugi, who giggled and chatted away to a handsome young blonde male that was deprived of his own partner's company, said man hissing loudly on a phone as he stormed to the bathrooms for privacy. Being the cute and sweet boy he was Yugi kept the blonde company, exaggerating his bubbly nature with laughter and swings of his arms. He looked extra good tonight in his black stocking and tight black shorts, complimented by a white wife beater that held his little figure to the T. Of course the blonde male-who seemed just as talkative- was became enthralled by the little spark. Yami would have entertained the idea, the elder man on the phone was twice his size and it sent a secret shudder through him, but tonight they already had plans.

Thinking of the couple he and Yugi were to meet tonight made his lips curl. Apparently they were from England, a British couple who were in Domino City due to the Dom's work. They met twice before in the club before deciding to meet for a third (and intimate) time, and Yami and Yugi were eager for the encounter. Both the men were incredibly fair, right down to their hair, but in no way did it lessen their sex appeal. The Dom was a handsome man that held a bitter sadistic attitude, his eyes intimidating and his build that of a Parkour, sleek and agile. His name was Bakura. The Sub was a sweet little thing called Ryou, curious doe eyes and the second most innocent face Yami had ever seen next to Yugi's. While Bakura dressed in an ordinary fashion (Yami supposed it was a mechanism to be invisible), little Ryou wore the shortest skirts you could find, socks up to his knees with pumps on his feet. On his flat chest he wore adorable tops that actually covered his arms, but that only _made_ you seek out the flesh, which was openly bared below the belt. The first time they met there was a black bow tied neatly around his little neck- Yami stared at that area for seventy percent of the night.

He shook out of his stupor by Yugi who was bouncing, his back to him as he entertained the blonde, who sounded like he was named Joey. Yami wished his partner would drag him away already, Yugi wasn't for _everyone_.

"Wow! So like, he did that, just like that?" Yugi asked, holding his hands open in his lap as if weighing the air.

"Yeah! Jus' grabbed me and my sister and _GONE_! I'll never be able to thank him enough, ya know?"

"Awww."

Yami rolled his eyes, but smiled gently.

"Well, I have a similar story!" Yugi squeaked, and reached back to grab Yami's arm and pulled him up a bit so Joey could seem him. "This is my boyfriend, Yami!" Yugi gestured excitedly, and Joey leaned over as well, nodding cheerfully.

"Sup!"

"Hey," Yami moved two fingers from his forehead as a wave, and settled back as soon as Yugi released him.

"_Looong_ time ago, Yami saved me from an arranged marriage, it was-"

"WHAT? I didn't think those happened anymore!"

"Huh? Oh they do, and worse. My uncle was going to marry me to this man in Sweden, some secret drug-mule, but Yami snuck me away and I changed my whole life and now I'm someone new. They'll never find me, and I have Yami to thank."

Joey gave his own version 'Aww' and shook Yugi's shoulder. "That's great! Freedom is big man, if you don't have freedom, what do ya got?"

"A raging hard-on,"

Yami sat up abruptly, looking up with the other younger two at the sudden appearance of Joey's tall partner.

"The hell'd ya say?" Joey asked rudely.

"I'm joking. Come on, let's go."

"Wha-? But Kaiba-"

"DON'T SAY MY HERE NAME SO LOUD."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP HISSING AT ME."

"IF YOU USED YOUR EARS MAYBE I WOULDN'T."

Yami smirked, a little confused, but entertained by the couple. Yugi sat quietly, blushing at the intimate moment, and cleared his throat when they were done hissing more loudly than they had when talking.

"Er, sorry! Guys. Er, this is Kaiba, Kaiba this is Yugi and his boyfriend Yami!"

"Pleased to meet you!" Yugi chirped, trying but failing to extend a hand as Yami pulled it down in concealed possessiveness. "Yes, pleasure," he added calmly, linking his fingers with Yugi as he challenged Kaiba with his eyes.

For no more than a few seconds Kaiba stood surprised, annoyed and interested all at the same time by the crimson-eyed beauty. He loved his Joey more than anything, but if he was drunk and had _that_ crawling up his body sweaty and purring he might pounce without conscious permission. But he was a private man, and he was no fucking swinger. He only came here tonight to meet a raunchy and irritating business partner who demanded they meet here. The bastard had bailed last second leaving Kaiba embarrassed and infuriated as a dozen couples tried to seat themselves at their table.

"Ooookay…" Joey said as he looked between the two, putting a hand on Kaiba's chest, "We'd better go. See you guys around!"

"Okay, goodbye!" Yugi said, waving them off. Yami smirked and looked away, he had successfully gotten a cloud of doubt in the tall brunet's eyes but that was his own problem. Just below his nose was Yugi's bare shoulder, so he leaned over and kissed it lovingly.

"What a cute couple," Yugi commented, tilting his head to nuzzle against Yami.

"Mmh," Yami kissed all around the round end, slipping his hands around Yugi's waist. "You're happy tonight."

"Yami, I am always happy."

"True, but tonight you're all…"

"…Happy?" Yugi laughed, turning to give Yami a full-mouthed kiss. "You make me happy."

"Are you sure about tonight?" Yami asked, ignoring that sweet smile on his partner's face, the kind of smile that used to hide secrets when the boy was being sold off like a gift basket.

"Yes, as long as you're there." Yugi said, confident. He squeezed Yami's thigh, and received a hum in return. Thinking back on a topic, he rolled his eyes and smirked playfully, "They aren't nearly as bad as that Egyptian couple, _both_ of them scared me."

"That uke was a piece of work," Yami said, remembering the feisty Egyptian Malik who had seduced them both into BDSM so his partner could have at them like a king of some sort while he went around like a happy lark nibbling and rubbing where he thought attention was needed. Long story short, Yugi couldn't walk, Yami couldn't even crawl. Yugi laughed at him, sometimes experience paid off.

"Bakura seems domineering," Yami said, pulling Yugi closer, "What if you end up liking him more than me."

"That's silly, I love you."

"But you love to fool around too,"

"And you don't? Did you _not_ see Ryou? Or were your eyes too far up his crotch?"

"Hey, hey," Yami squeezed Yugi, pulling a pout at Yugi's face, "I love you too."

Yugi smiled and pressed their lips together, leaning up on Yami's thighs for a better kiss. They sat for barely ten more minutes before their arranged couple arrived, looking even more attractive. Bakura had on black jeans and a large white shirt, his hair as wild as ever. Ryou had on a white skirt with white stocking, black pumps and a black jacket over his chest. No bow, Yami saw with another pout.

Bakura spotted them within seconds, his eyes sharp, and led Ryou from around the waist. The Japanese couple got up to greet them.

"Hi!" Yugi said, blushing as usual.

"Good to see you made it." Yami added, his smile deepening when Bakura smirked at him, and squeezed his own partner.

"Same here. Sorry we're late. Ryou couldn't decide what to wear."

"I know that feeling." Yugi said sympathetically, sharing a knowing look with the other Sub.

"It's just so nice here, in Japan," Ryou said, gesturing around, "People can wear anything! I'm wearing all my fantasy clothes here before we go back, you can't dress like this in England."

"Oh but you can, in your own home." Yugi winked.

"Not if you need to open the door and know a lot of people," Ryou sighed, rolling his eyes and flapping a hand.

Simultaneously both elder males rolled their eyes, and ended it off by looking at each other, sharing a chuckle at the irony. Trust the Subs to start talking, and about clothes no less. Bakura would have made it, "_Sorry we're late. Ryou couldn't decide what to wear. Now let's go fuck._" but you know ukes…

"Oh I'm sorry, are we annoying you?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

"Of course not, Sweetheart," Bakura cut in before Yami, giving Yugi a devilish smile, "In fact, when at home I prefer Ryou naked."

"Hear, hear," Yami added, and this time it was the ukes' time to give an eye roll.

"Do you want to sit for drinks?" Yami offered. The membership fee was high, thus allowing drinks to be free till midnight.

"No, we'd prefer to leave now." Bakura said, obviously not a man of shame.

Yugi bit back a heavy blush and shared a look with Ryou who was doing similar. Yami had no quarrel with that, and gestured to the doorway, "Then let's go."

Both Ryou and Yugi stuck close to their partners, whispering private thoughts and relishing the last minute comforts. They agreed to _do this_ at Yami's second home near the beach, where they could do anything they wanted without being seen. Both couples brought their own vehicles, so Yami lead the way home. Through all of it Yugi peeked back to eye Bakura, both intimidated and turned on by the silent man. He never liked his partners too big, he was a small guy. Bakura was a little bigger than Yami so he was perfect.

Once they were on Yami's property they showed the foreign couple in and lead them straight into the living room that had been already set out for their encounter. The coffee table had been moved from the centre of the room and two large mattresses spread out between the couches so that wherever they fell and got heavy, there'd be a soft surface to land on.

Ryou was most pleased about it, comparing it to his teen years of sleepovers and movie nights, and almost broke into a conversation with Yugi about favourite films, but Bakura cut in before they got carried away.

"So," he said as he stepped around the room, eyeing the place, hands in his pocket, "You have a nice place here, Motou."

"I make a good living," Yami replied, watching the man's every step. Ryou shuffled behind them and threw his jacket off, saying a few words to Yugi but Yami didn't hear, he was challenging Bakura.

"What kind of living?" Bakura stepped up to Yami, no jesting or playing, and stood nose to nose, their gazes fixed.

"That's too personal," Yami said. There were always limits to what was shared in these get together orgies. Sex was sex, but sharing details of their lives was on another level. Only a swinger would understand.

"Are you a complete Dom?" Bakura asked. He was half a head taller than Yami. His brown eyes were narrowed, not angrily, not threateningly, but calculatingly.

"…No." Yami said after a short pause. "…But I haven't prepared for that, so I won't go there tonight." Yami chose his words carefully. Yes, he wasn't a complete seme, but he didn't bottom for just anyone, and usually never on the first night. He was a proud man, it would take either a huge impression or a bunch of ecstasy pills to get him on his back.

"Hng." Bakura replied, his eyes trailing down Yami's appealing form. He purposely ran his tongue inside his bottom lip and leaned over to Yami's ear. "That's fine, but that doesn't mean your mouth can't."

Bakura then brushed past Yami as any male did when trying to showcase his dominance. Yami stood silent, his thoughts very far away, and his mouth slightly ajar. Ryou stood off to the side, biting back a smile as Yugi looked at Bakura in surprise, as if he'd never heard anyone say such a thing to his partner before.

Then Yugi was surprised even more as he was pulled into a sudden heated kiss, a large rough hand on the back of his neck, the other dipping into the waist of his pants to yank him forward. He hit Bakura's chest with a muffled squeak as his mouth filled with foreign tongue, and the hand from the hem of his pants almost teleported to his ass, squashing their bodies together tightly. Yugi blindly grabbed onto a place to hold, already put in place as the man's dominance washed over him.

At the wet sound of kissing and ruffled clothes and Yugi's muffled noise Yami turned around, seeing Bakura hunched over, two little hands over his shoulder. Idly he saw Ryou in the background, and felt a twitch in his groin. Bakura was kissing Yugi.

And he was, quite fervently.

Yugi quickly became a puddle of goo as the larger man groped at his tightly clothed backside, tonguing him deeply and making sure to fill the air with suggestive sounds. Without much work Yugi felt pressure against his lower stomach and willingly pressed against it with a moan of anticipation. He was rewarded with a smirk and a skilled tongue down his throat.

Yami's cock throbbed at the sight, and they weren't even into it yet.

_HEY DUMMY, WE NEED SOME ATTENTION TOO_, Yami's dick cried at him, and metaphorically pointed in Ryou's direction. It wasn't surprising to find the boy watching him, so approaching him was easier. As soon as he headed his way, shoulders broad, eyes half-lidded, Ryou straightened up and licked his bottom lip enticingly.

Instead of lining the boy against the wall like he was going to, Yami gently pushed Ryou up behind Yugi so that they stood back to back, and slipped his hands down his front, sliding them to the back when they dipped into the boy's hips. Ryou made a noise of appreciation and automatically put his arms over Yami's shoulders.

"I'm surprised Bakura lets you leave the house at all, you must raise a few heads." Yami murmured huskily into Ryou's ear, pressing his whole body against him so they could both feel the movement from the other pair. Somewhere behind them Yugi moaned to acknowledge they were there, Bakura did nothing.

"That's not the only thing I raise," Ryou 's words went deeper at the end. Immediately he felt Yami's erection twitch against him and let out a breathless laugh. Yami grumbled in reply and began to kiss his smooth neck, licking and nipping as he went along. Ryou held onto him tighter, and he did the same, squeezing his hands through the ukes touching butts and gave Ryou's a hearty squeeze.

"AH!" Yugi cried out, jerking back against them as Bakura attacked his neck as well, pulling his lower half closer to grind against him as he did so. Yugi leaned his back on Ryou and turned his head to give Bakura more skin, holding on tightly.

If it was another challenge, Yami took it, and stared into the sharp eyes as they marked each others' partners as if it was their last day on earth. Eventually Yugi's butt ended up back on Ryou's and they became a tight sandwich, hair and saliva all over the place. Ryou was marking much quicker than Yugi was, the male was so fair and soft. So Yami continued, smirking in delight when the minx pressed against him.

"_AH_!" Yugi cried out again, and this time he was clearly in pain. Yami looked up sharply, quickly abandoning the love bite he was making and when Bakura didn't acknowledge it he dug his hand between their stomachs and petted Yugi, as well as subtly reminding Bakura that he crossed a line.

But in return all he got was a teasing look from the British male and an erotic view as he licked up Yugi's neck and none too bashfully stuck his tongue in his ear. Whatever pain was dealt must have been forgiven as Yugi pulled the man closer, bucking his hips with a sexy "_Oh-!_"

The display excited Yami, and he turned back to Ryou who he temporarily abandoned. In apology in pressed a sideways kiss to his rosy lips, instantly sliding in his warm tongue. Lithe fingers crept up to lock in his hair and he cupped Ryou's butt again, sneaking his finger beneath the skirt to feel the thin cotton panties. The image of Ryou's tight little butt in the bikini styled panty made his dick stir inside his pants, so he pressed it harder into Ryou.

"Nngh," Ryou grunted, pulling away from Yugi's ass as his hips rocked against the Japanese man. His skirt tented out a bit as his own erection jutted from his sexy underwear.

"K-Kura-! Ya-Yami!" Yugi mewled as he endured Bakura's attacks, and started to lift a leg to hook it around Bakura's waist. Yami knew what that meant.

"I think Yugi needs some dick," Yami said as he broke away to give Bakura a look, his voice thick with need and lust. Yugi groaned at the dirty choice of words and brought a hand down to rub himself through his shorts. Bakura was more than happy to watch the little Sub moan as he petted himself, but his pants were becoming too tight to bear.

"Then Yugi will get some dick. Ryou, need some Japanese cock?" Bakura asked as he leaned over Yugi's shoulder to whisper in Ryou's ear. A loud whine left Ryou's mouth and he pressed his shoulders against Yugi as he rubbed up against Yami, his choice evident.

Before he creamed his pants, Yami released Ryou and ushered them to the bedding set out. On the way clothes were discarded faster than wrappings from a birthday present and soon they were all nude, four members hard and demanding attention. There was no competition of size between Bakura and Yami as they were almost equal, Bakura a bit longer whereas Yami a bit thicker. And there were no complaints or challenges in the ukes' eyes, they were just eager to get on with it.

"Kiss?" Yami asked as they knelt around together, and looked between the younger two. Said boys blushed in the cutest way, but there was no sign of reluctance, and they latched onto each other, kissing carefully at first, before they grew bolder and added tongue. They held onto each others' arms, taking turns to enter each others' mouths and lean over, as if sharing dominance. They edged closer and closer until Yugi's hands were in Ryou's hair, Ryou's hands around his waist. Their bodies were so beautifully arched, so smooth and fragile looking, Bakura couldn't bear to not interfere.

Ryou gasped into the kissing a few seconds before Yugi, a hand each assaulting their nipples. Yugi jerked as something hard slapped against his thigh as Bakura lined up behind him, and leaned back slightly into the hard chest as a finger and thumb tweaked his left nipple.

"Fuck," Yami muttered as he watched, and swore again as Bakura dipped his hips and pressed his aching cock between Yugi's legs. Without a second's hesitance he grabbed his own and started to fist it slowly, watching as Bakura ground against his angel. In some lewd way he got extreme thrills watching another man handle his boyfriend, but so did every swinger. Just knowing that another man wanted so badly what was his made him harder, the view erotic as Yugi shared his sexuality willingly.

Yugi mewled loudly at the friction and Ryou suffered for it. Yugi sucked on his lips, pulling on his hair as much as he could without pulling it out, their own smaller dicks knocking periodically. Clearly Yugi was thoroughly enjoying himself; he could barely find the energy to communicate with Yami. Usually every few minutes they would give each other signals to tell one another if they were okay or uncomfortable or hurt, but with the pale Dom seeping into his skin and Ryou's rosy lips tasting like cherries, he forgot how to even open his eyes.

"How old are you?" Bakura asked, pressing his chest onto Yugi's back as he humped between his legs in the most teasing manner— it drove Yugi crazy. Yami groaned loudly as Yugi threw his head back on Bakura's shoulder with the most erotically beautiful expression and clamped his hand on Ryou's hip, moving his hand faster.

"O-old enough!" Yugi huffed out, rolling his head to look the man in the eye. Whether Bakura was satisfied or not, he captured Yugi's lips in a deep kiss, and roughly reached for Ryou's arm and jerked him closer. The two ukes bumped into each other like people on the subway and before they could make space Bakura held his arms around Ryou as well, holding the two to his chest. Yugi and Ryou complained in short soft squeaks and gasps as they squirmed, but only to get more comfortable.

Yami had been about to complain, but the look to Bakura's eyes over the boys' shoulders made him lick his lips. It was so feral, so commanding, and so _confident_. The two large hands of Bakura's were on the small of Ryou's back, hovering just above his rounded ass. Yami couldn't help glancing down, and when he did Bakura heartily slapped the right cheek, grinning at Yami as the boy thrust against Yugi who bucked against them both.

"We have an odd number of dicks here Yami, care to join us?" Bakura asked.

Yami didn't need to be asked twice.

Soon he was pressed up against Ryou, and taking a page from Bakura's book he dipped his hips and pressed himself between those smooth ivory thighs, and with a loud noise of long-awaited pleasure and shock he felt his cock bump at least two others. How the fuck had he never done _this_ before?

"Y-Yami!" Yugi gasped from somewhere in the tangle of arms and hair.

"M'here," Yami forced out as he reached out, grabbing what he thought was Yugi's arm. He still held onto Ryou's hip, and finally he gave the boy some attention, and watched, lust-drunk as his swollen member travelled in and along the cleft of Ryou's butt, knocking into both Ryou's and probably Bakura's as it emerged from Yugi's legs.

He was unable to keep himself guessing and awkwardly peeked around, and after having trouble deciding whose dick was whose he saw it was indeed Bakura's cock he was nudging against…so he continued, **harder**.

Bakura must have approved for his hands found Ryou's waist again and he used it to hold himself steady as he thrust between Yugi's legs, biting and licking the skin of Yugi's left shoulder.

Yami was a fast learner and slid his hands to hold onto Yugi's waist as he drove himself forward. Within seconds Bakura and Yami formed a pattern and proper angling so there cocks just glazed past one another, meeting with a heavy nudge then knocking up to the opposite Subs'. The males thrust their hips into the little steamy sandwich between them and slowly their hands began to roam…

Yugi was sure his balls were going to catch fire from the friction of Bakura's determined cock. His body ached to be taken and his dick overflowing with liquid want, it dribbled down the side and smeared on both his and Ryou's stomachs. The other boy was in a similar condition, and let out a keen screech when a hand closed around his erection.

Licking up Ryou's neck, Yami thumbed the slit of Ryou's length, feathering his fingers over the boy's balls as he thrust a little slower, putting more focus as he felt and memorized Ryou's shape. Ryou was more pretty than any of the boys he'd enjoyed since they began this lifestyle. It never got boring to explore their little willing bodies, sense their want for a stranger's love. He rubbed his thumb around the sensitive tip, just pressing a blunt nail into it. Another loud keen of undeniable pleasure made all their cocks throb, and Ryou thought he was going to explode. He fucked Yami's hand passionately as much as he could in the tight place, and glued his mouth back onto Yugi's with demanding force.

Little Yugi choked at the sudden tongue but gave back as much as he could, until Bakura began fisting his cock as well. He was already throbbing and wet, but he didn't think he'd last. He was never one for much foreplay, he wasn't good at lasting! But there was no place to move, to breathe, or to escape, he had to go with it with a loud mewl. It felt as if Bakura had coated lube on his hand, that's how slippery it became purely from his pre cum.

Between their smooth stomachs, the two pumping hands knocked one another, reminding them just what was happening, making their desires all that harder. Being a swinger was different to being a simple slut. It was much deeper than most people could comprehend; it was sharing your deepest fantasies with another couple to spice up the love life with other couples that felt the same. Yami loved Yugi, and Yugi loved Yami, and they trusted that even after tasting another, they'd return and still have eyes for only each other. Bakura could fuck Yugi on the kitchen table but it meant little other than a wild sexual fantasy. Swingers were brave, they acted out their desires unlike others who kept it hidden away, or even cheated on their faithful partners. They were faithful to each other, because everything they did was _together_.

"Fuck," Yami breathed, licking his lips even though the action only made his lips drier as he panted. He could feel his cock smacking Bakura's- another very dominant man's- while he ground like a beast against the little British cherub and hand-fucked his weeping rod. He knew Bakura must have been proud of having such a sweet little partner, enough to share his pleasures.

And that's all it was, no strings attached.

"I need to fuck," Bakura grunted abruptly, and quite rudely ripped himself and Yugi away from the orgy.

"Hey-!" Yugi managed to squeak, but the burning lust evident in Bakura's tone was too real to be angry at.

Ryou fell forward and caught himself on his palms, unintentionally bending right over for Yami and trapping his cock tightly between his thighs. The crimson-eyed male gasped and grabbed onto his hips tightly, resisting the delicious temptation to thrust.

Yugi, being so small, was easily manoeuvred and pushed down into the mattress, Bakura leaning over him like a wild wolf. He grinned down at the panting thing and took in every inch of his beauty, his canines glistening. Yugi swallowed loudly and had the strangest urge to hide his neck, but with the predatorial way Bakura looked into his eyes, he decided to enjoy the thrill.

"You like to fuck other men?" Bakura asked, no humour on his face save for that calculating and seductive mask.

For the sake of the experience, Yugi played along and nodded, biting on his bottom lip as he grasped his member and stroked it, "Only when Yami is watching…" It was true. It made him feel safe and sexy all at once to know other men wanted to fuck his brains out, and that Yami got hard knowing his boyfriend was so desired, and also there to save him should he be forced to do something he really didn't want to. It was a beautiful understanding.

Bakura's stomach tightened and he grit his teeth in approval. A loud obscene noise from behind them interrupted their intense gaze, but there was no keeping their curiosity.

Still bent, Ryou had his chest on the mattress and his head turned so he could just see Yami to spur him on with cloudy eyes, his legs spread wider and his rump raised higher. His hips rotated hypnotically as he moaned with it, enjoying the three fingers sliding into his privacy.

Bakura rumbled deeply as he watched Yami focused intently, one hand parting the round mounds as the other hand buried deep three fingers into the needy hole.

"Ahh…" Yugi moaned out, watching as well, pumping himself loyally. But Bakura pulled his hand away.

"Come when I shoot inside you, not before we've even begun." His words were like a general's order, Yugi felt compelled to obey. Bakura's whole persona demanded respect and to be obeyed.

"Mind if I request something?" Yami asked, his voice was much lower than the last time he spoke. He struggled to look away from where his fingers slid into and asked the question to all of them, but looked specifically at Yugi. Bakura rumbled curiously, Ryou whined neutrally and Yugi nodded understandingly.

"I-I wanted you to suck on Ryou," he said, trying not to sound breathless. As soon as he spoke Ryou clenched around him favourably and Bakura shared his delight with a loud hum of approval and a crude grunt of "Fuck yes,"

"S-sure." Yugi had no trouble with that and let Bakura pull him around back towards the other pair, and he was lifted onto all fours. He glanced back, and Bakura grinned at him as he spread his cheeks with his thumbs. "Oh yes, baby, I'm taking you like this." Yugi's cock jumped, almost for joy at the implication. He would be taken both at once.

"Like this?" Ryou asked as Yami directed him to kneel up in front of Yugi.

"Perfect, you're perfect," Yami murmured, kissing the boy's cheek. His eyes travelled and looked down at Yugi who was fisting the blanket beneath him staring blankly at Ryou's standing erection.

"Yugi? Are you okay?"

Yugi looked up, and an honest smile lit up his face, tainted with lewd shivers as Bakura violated him with his fingers. "Yes Yami. I'm ready."

No one bothered to answer, but Ryou couldn't keep it to himself as Yami grasped his cock and pressed the shiny head against Yugi's plush lips, squeezing and pumping a few times to spread some juice. Ryou reached back, whining loudly, and steadied himself by clutching onto Yami's neck and hair as they both watched, fascinated as Yugi licked his lips for them, tasting the juice offered and leaning forward to kiss the red tip.

Yami reached forward and petted Yugi's head comfortingly, and then pushed Ryou's hips forward to pop the head between Yugi's lips. Yugi quickly followed through and accepted, sucking onto the length given.

As a complete Sub Ryou's instinct was to buck his hips backwards for that manly cock, and turned his head to kiss Yami shortly, struggling but determined to get his demand in. "Fuck me already."

"My, my Ryou, so desperate for Japanese dick? I should take you to foreign countries more often." Bakura teased as he watched, highly amused as the Japanese Dom fell for Ryou's demand and hastily, therefore clumsily, got them into position without disrupting Yugi who was full on bobbing his head.

"And you, who so obviously need some too," he teased again, slapping Yugi's right cheek. Though it stung, it sent tremors of pleasure straight into his core. He moaned loudly around Ryou's penis and pushed out his ass, moving apart his knees.

"Fuck my angel for me, I have my hands full." Yami added playfully, winking at Bakura who jerked his head to the side with a demonic grin, "It will be my _pleasure_."

"Y-Yugi…" Ryou moaned idly as he started to fuck Yugi's mouth, enjoying the feeling, barely able to open his eyes even to witness as Bakura fucked the boy sucking him off. Yugi answered with more wet suckles and humming, more than happy to help.

"Together?" Yami asked as he pulled aside Ryou's one butt cheek, and positioned himself. Bakura nodded at him and took aim at the puckered ring of muscles that belonged to another.

"One…" Yami started.

"Two…" Bakura added.

"_Three-_!" they grunted, but it was drowned out by much louder yelping and yowling as the ukes verbalized their pain.

They were all professionals so both boys had lubed up well before going to the club, stretching with a toy to help. None of them wanted to be bothered with preparation, they were past that stage.

Both thick cocks slid into their hotel rooms as easy as a finger into butter, and Yugi had to pull away for air as Bakura shoved it out of him. He winced as the bony hands abused his small hips, and hung his head as the thickness kept pushing in, a little further than Yami usually did. There was a clean brush past his prostate and his legs became jelly, he wanted to scream out and go wild and- and why not?

"Fuck-! _ShiiiTA_-!"

"Am I good, baby?" Bakura asked, squeezing whatever flesh he could find as he experimentally thrust. Yugi rolled his hips back enthusiastically.

"Gve it to me! H-hard!"

Bakura pulled his lips and expression in an almost funny manner, highly impressed. He leaned over, purposely burying his cock further, and lightly slapped Yugi's facial cheek, "Then keep sucking cock and you'll get cock."

Yugi almost came that instant.

It was glory days when Yugi began to slurp down Ryou's length again, and began to rock not a minute later as Bakura followed up on his words, slamming into the boy like they were practiced lovers. Ryou had just managed to catch a glimpse of that before Yami began thrusting into him again, striking his prostate perfectly at the angle.

"_Shiiiit_…" Yami breathed as he leaned back to watch as his flesh disappeared into Ryou's clenching hole. He only drove in faster and faster as he grew more hypnotized by the sight, it was too beautiful for words.

Loud slaps filled the air, compliments of Bakura who rode the little angel like a cowboy on his favourite stallion. Yugi's ass was turning as red as his cheeks, that were shallow as he sucked and sucked, dipping his tongue into the very leaky slit. Both saliva and Ryou's pre seminal fluid spilled from the corners of his mouth and dribbled down his mouth, his suction becoming louder with the added wetness.

"That's it, fuck his mouth," Yami encouraged when he noticed Ryou was thrusting both forward and backwards, yowling like a cat as he got pleasure from two sides. When he thrust back Yami slid in, and when Yami pulled out Ryou pushed into Yugi's waiting mouth. The swollen head never left Yugi's lips, and soon smooth balls slapped against Yugi's chin as another set slapped against his own, Bakura's strange manhood filling his little body.

"_Oooh_ if you were female I'd getcha both fuckin' pregnant right now…" Bakura hissed, and reached around to jack off Yugi's neglected need.

Yugi would have cried out but his mouth was full, and settled for swallowed the build-up in his mouth. He squeezed tightly around the fiercely attractive man who was having at him like they were in heat, and humped gratefully into the hand of Bakura.

"Yami,_ oooh Yami!_" Ryou wailed, rolling his name off his tongue in his exotic accent. It spurred Yami on and one of his hands found Ryou's nipple. He squeezed it, groaning as Ryou's body clamped down, and worked on purposely forcing through, hitting that sweet spot again and again and again…

"Ohhh-OOHHH!" Ryou couldn't hold on anymore, and came with a vengeance, his cock spurting the largest and longest amount of release he had ever had at one time. Yami abused his nipples and sucked on his neck, fucking him until he couldn't hold his weight anymore and fell back against him.

On his knees like the most bottom bitch, Yugi tried his hardest to swallow, but he needed air and half of the creamy cum overflowed down his chin as the limp penis slipped from his lips. He looked up, and was pleased to see Ryou looking like he was in heaven.

"Think fast-" Bakura said as he grabbed Yugi up before he could even register the words, and through a short haze of blurred vision and a tumble Bakura was in his back, Yugi straddling him, looking down into the brown eyes. It was clear what he had to do, and Yugi did it well.

Yami watched, entranced as his beloved rode the thickness he was impaled on. He had the perfect view, and watched the point of connect perversely as he continued to fill Ryou. Yugi bounced like a trained gymnast, his cock going along with him, his little hands splayed open-fingered on Bakura's wide chest. He aimed for his sweet spot, and when he found it, he brought the rest of them to their release.

Yugi indulged himself on the most mind-blowing anal orgasm of his life, slamming his hips down as Bakura submitted and came. The continued obsessive sliding as Yugi rode out their orgasm forced the white cum to seep out and coat the base of Bakura's cock, and that was the boiling point for Yami. Seeing Yugi filled to the brim with another man's semen exploded his control and he pounded Ryou, the sound of his thighs smacking Ryou's backside music to their ears as he came loudly. Ryou, who was completely spent, could only cry out with him and instinctively clench as hot liquid filled him, already resting with his chest back on the bed.

Once the adrenaline wore off Bakura had to help Yugi off onto all fours next to him, where the boy tipped over butt first and lay panting, dripping with semen. Bakura chuckled breathlessly and lay on his back, breathing loudly, and stared at the ceiling with a satisfied lazy grin.

Yami had trouble pulling out, it was as if Ryou was holding him in, and collapsed besides him. Ryou did as Yugi and tipped to the side, and welcomed Yami who shuffled over to spoon him and kiss his head in a thankful manner.

"Everyone okay?" he asked.

Breathless laughter and yeses were thrown about, and with great reluctance purely because of physical exhaustion, they swopped partners once more, just to hold their beloveds.

"We must keep their number." Ryou joked, sharing a giggle with Yugi who snuggled into Yami's chest.

"You'll get more than that," Bakura said, pushing Ryou's hair from his sweaty pink face.

"Much more," Yami added, and hugged Yugi. After a moment of silence he nudged Bakura's foot with his own. "Next time, I might just be prepared."

Bakura snorted, but returned the nudge, "You'd better be, or my frustrations will be taken out on Yugi's little ass, and you won't have any left for yourself..."

"Can't let that happen, can we…" Yami grumbled falsely as he squashed Yugi to his chest, who giggled at the thought.

Oh yes, they had found a winning couple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I AM SO TIRED RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO WORK IN 5 HOURS TIME SO IM SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY HUNNN!

*IS NOW SORT OF EDITED, IF I MISSED ANY SPELLING ERRORS I'M SORRY

_* predatorial, I made up that word because it sounds right, why isn't it a word? Or is Microsoft fucking with me? XD_

No Yugi wasn't a baby, he was of legal age.

Boo Yami didn't give Bakura a BJ…

And I'm not sorry for the name of this fic lol.


End file.
